Informer
Overview Since the creation of the Kawaru, the Royal Family has kept close tabs on all that have come to identify with the opposing society. While not outlawed, many in the governing family felt it necessary to keep tabs on these equine for the safety of the herd as their intentions were not yet understood. It was the job of the Informers to do just this, reporting back to the Royal Family with information on the Kawaru and how they operated. Not only did these specialized equine report on things such as crime but also plans in which the Kawaru hoped to reach out to the next generation of Umare. Over time, the Informers found another way to be of use to the Royal Family by reporting on the newest innovations the inventors created. Using this knowledge, the Family could then harness such things for their own use within Nariah distributing it as they saw fit. The Job Informers are highly trusted individuals who have passed the tests given to them by the Royal Family themselves. Their names are changed, as is their appearance, so they may fit into Kawaru society unrecognized by all. To further protect their identities, they are given a small pendent, imbued with the ability to block information pertaining to the informer's past, current duties, and contacts from the prying eyes of memory manipulators among the Kawaru. While Informers do not report to the High King directly, they do relay information to Case Workers among the Royal Overseers. These Overseers are often specifically designated to deal with matters involving the Kawaru and has access to all Informers at a moments notice. Their duties are simple, to gather as much information on the Society and its leadership as possible and send regular reports back to their case workers. Many take on apprenticeships from well known inventors, hoping to gain their knowledge and steal their ideas for the Umare’s own use. While not a pretty job, it is considered important to keep the Umare’s society strong and thriving while still keeping the traditions the Kawaru may undermine. Those that are able to become Informers are expected to keep their secrets even from their own family. Their mission is of the utmost importance and maintaining that secrecy is pertinent to completing their job. While informers work in close proximity to other informers, most are entirely unaware of it (Aside from a small number of trusted informers who are there specifically to keep tabs on the informers). This helps maintain secrecy should a informer become compromised in their duty. The moment an informer is thought to be compromised, whether it's because of an outside source threatening the security of the mission, or an issue they are causing them self (ie: An informer growing to have feelings for their mark), they are typically immediately pulled from the field and their ability reassessed. If the threat was external, the informer will often be given a new identity and sent back in with a new mission in order to maintain the integrity of their cover. In cases where the informer them self is the threat, that informer would likely be pushed into early retirement and have the memory of their missions and knowledge of their job wiped from their mind, allowing them to safely return to Sterling (if they so wished) without fear of putting them self, other informers, or those in Sterling that they care about in any kind of danger. Those that are caught betraying their station risk imprisonment or banishment from the herd. Notes: Please remember that Informers are given amulets that shield their minds and other tools (including manipulated memories and enchanted orders) that keep their motives and intentions secret. Other Kawaru characters should not be able to "see through" their guise, as they are highly trained individuals who specialize in this type of espionage. While technically Umare, the Informers should be placed on the Kawaru reference sheet. Rank Levels * 25 AP| Your job requires you to gather information the Royal's may not have, sneaking your way into the hearts and homes of the unsuspected Kawaru. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| Sneaking around in the shadows in quite a lot of work but you are getting used to it. Perhaps some keep will help conceal your identity on the job. Receive a mask from the shop for free. * 75 AP| Your silver tongue has garnered you a lot of useful information and many in your neighborhood trust your word against others. +15 SP to cunning or wisdom * 100 AP| You are truly a master of deception and the information you have gathered is worth its weight in gold. As a gift, the Royals have given you a Level 2 Breimian Familiar as sneaky and cunning as you are. Category:Breim Category:Ranks Category:Kawaru